Fine spherical powders, especially alloy or elemental metal powders can be made by high temperature processing. Such processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,241, 3,974,245, 4,592,781, 4,715,878, 4,502,885, 4,711,660, and 4,711,661. One of the problems that occurs in this processing, especially plasma processing, is that the resulting fine spherical powder tends to be high in oxygen levels. This is detrimental because presence of oxygen decreases compressibility, sinterability, and mechanical properties and electrical condictivity, etc. of the sintered compacts.
It would be a significant advance in the art to assure that spherical powder particles which are produced by high temperature processing are low in oxygen content to avoid the above described disadvantages.